


The Sweetest, yet Suspicious Chocolate

by InkyRose



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Candy gets into hair, Fluff, Gave Ging some small autistic traits, Ging Freecss - Freeform, Ging being a little grumpy man and Kite enduring it, Ging is also a nerd, GingKite, Hair Tugging, Hanging out over night, Hugs, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Kaito hxh, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Swearing, cleaning?, domestic AU, human kite - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, idk - Freeform, no nen, oh so much fluff, one flashback in here, store workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRose/pseuds/InkyRose
Summary: After hearing some rumors of a nearby candy store having some gruesome secrets, Ging becomes infatuated with the idea of busting this gross case. He drags Kite along with him to see if the chocolates, and other sweets there actually are made with “special ingredients”. However when starting to work there, their manager kindly addresses the situation which leaves Ging a little gloomy. But they stay there anyway to work because the enjoy their time, and the pay is decent. One day, the spiky haired one tried to liven things up more but ends up backfiring in a drastic way. Follow these two nerds on a very weird Valentine’s Day { Or a couple of days before really }
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Kudos: 5





	The Sweetest, yet Suspicious Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Valentine’s Day^^ Thanks for reading if you do.

Beyond the walls, and stacks of hundreds of types of candy, and pastries laid a disaster.  
Behind the walls of the couple of office rooms, and working areas, there sat Kite and Ging in the warehouse with the machines. 

His eyes twitched. His hands balled up into angered fists. His teeth clenched tightly when he saw the reflection of his hair in the mirror. Fury inflamed his soul, and he looked back at Ging with a death glare. His raccoon eyes under his cap making it all the more intimidating. His pointed nose made a giant huff. He stepped closer, and took Ging’s shoulders. His lanky hands gripped. Kite’s voice nearly snarled at the end with rage. 

“ Ging, When we get home, you are helping me get all this out of my hair. Do you hear me? Even if it’s past midnight, you are helping me get every piece of chocolate, and melting taffy out. I spent years growing this out. I’m not letting your mistake ruin it all. Do you understand? “

Kite’s gorgeous mane had been completely ruined. It had been swirled up into the blue raspberry taffy that was being made behind him. Blue goop stuck his silver hair into knots, and would only cause more if tried to be taken out. Little chocolate bits, and broken cookie pieces covered his hair like dark lice. To top it all off, Caramel drizzle had been splashed on like it was a hairy ice cream sundae. This was gonna be a very very long night of cleaning, and brushing. At least the taffy was more at the end of his rat nested hair. His uniform-like apron was the only thing keeping from his clothes being dirtied as well. 

Ging, the shorter man, could only hold back snickers. He shifted a little still holding Kite’s hair net in his hand, and he made an awkward smile. It wasn’t trying to be mocking, but he was just uncomfortable now. Uncomfortable due to the fact that his actions do indeed have consequences. His voice started off meek, and soon he was speaking normally. He pinched off Kite’s hands from his shoulders, and took a step back. 

“ Okay, I’m sorry, We’ll take care of it once we get home. I’ll tell the boss what happened, and see what she’ll do about this. “  
A slight wheeze left him after saying that, and he gave the taller man a reassuring look. They’ll figure something out. They always do. Kite crossed his arms, and leaned down a bit to meet Ging’s eye level. The shorter man took a step back once again. 

“ Alright, you better.”  
“ You’re so sassy today.. You should put up a ‘ Sunshine Caramel Smile’ “  
Ging said the store saying that haunted them both with a hopeful fake smile of his own. Battering eyelashes and all. He just didn’t want to get his ass beat again by Kite. 

“ S-Sassy? Are you really saying that me being pissed off that you-“ 

Ging quickly shut the door behind him by that point, and rudely cut off whatever the man was about to ramble on about. His feet swiftly taking him down the hall towards the manager’s office. He gently sighed understanding that his joke went too far, and he rested his fingers against his forehead. How many health violations of code was that anyway? He couldn’t care too much, because he knew he was the one to clean it up. He thought about how the assistant manager might be there instead, and would treat him like a child for this. Ging absolutely hated that guy, and how he spoke to him. Nearly every employee didn’t like him in fact. The smaller male took in a deep breath, and exhaled before placing his hand on the door handle. His eyes gazed back up at the sign in the door that read ‘ Manager’s office ‘ 

——

When the two had signed up for the job, they were approached with two of the kindest people he’d seen despite of all the disgusting rumors. Truthfully, that weren’t really looking for a job since they both just got out of their majors with their desired degrees, and wanted rest. The two were just bored. Kite had been the one to notice the ad looking for employees, and Ging was the one to persist to join. He was elated with the idea of being an undercover worker to just find more out about the store. He brought up the fact that even if they didn’t dig up anything dirty, they would still get some nice candy. Kite had originally laughed at that, but now sat in the back room thinking that was one of the few benefits working there. At least their salary was livable with. But even if he’s struggling with the work, Kite thinks Ging has it tougher still. Nearly all the days the “Sunshine Caramel” store was open, there would be children coming in and out. He understood this, and would try to make his attitude the sweetest it could be when they were around. Even if they did make fun of him for his long nose, or smaller eyes. Kite knew kids better, so he wouldn’t expect Ging to like them too much. But he never thought that anytime that a young customer would come in, Ging would just vanish. Even during the shifts were he obviously needed help. It would be odd to find only the white haired man behind the cashier when that happened, but not many people questioned it. Wherever Ging went, he was getting work done for the store in one way, or another. That’s why employers never asked him where he was going. 

Overall their shifts during work were pretty normal actually. Their manager, Cheadle, had been aware of the absurd claims of her store and never hesitated to show the two men a room whenever they asked. She just found it utterly stupid that a post online like that would ruin them for quite awhile. It even would affect her employees in a way she hadn’t even expected. She simply thought that the workers understood that those posts were fake, but unfortunately she had to be wrong. Her own coworkers found it odd that Cheadle kept her closet locked at all times. Some workers pointed out the fact that she didn’t say anything about it as proof. She would just have to roll her eyes, and prevent herself from slamming her head against her desk. The mini closet in her office just worked as her personal locker because there weren’t enough for her. Hell, she sacrificed that last locker so Kite could have one instead. She just felt that he was a good man that needed some help is all. It doesn’t help that her assistant manager, Pariston, makes jokes about the whole fiasco either. Classics as: 

“ Does chopped up liver go great with strawberry flavors or what?” 

“ Do you think there’s too much grinned up stomach in this recipe?” 

“ Oh ma’am, do you think our doughnuts with bone sprinkling taste good?” 

All these bad sayings had made Cheadle pissed within, but she could only go off at him in private. But even then, she couldn’t yell her frustrations at him. They all had to be warnings. 

Ging was pretty disappointed that he wasn’t gonna be part of a crime busting case with his buddy, but he kept working there anyway. He got to see his best friend everyday, and it was something he actually enjoyed. He had always liked making things, but making sweets with one of his few friends just sounded amazing.  
However there was this one time while working, Kite would never forget for months. 

During their second week on shift, there were two whole school buses that had pulled into the parking lot. Soon a wave of people came in, and started looking down all the aisles. Kite was busy with restocking the shelves, and hadn’t noticed right away that lots of people were pouring in. This was pretty odd behavior since the rumors had been long all known, yet people still came in? Perhaps that rumor was growing old after all. ‘Is the chocolate here really that special?’ Kite would ponder time to time, and especially during that moment.  
Kids, parents, and few teachers had pulled in unknowing that the school had never even contacted the store before added this to the field trip schedule. Soon enough the store was a little crowded considering how small the establishment was. Employees were scurrying around to keep some little kids under control, and that’s when Kaito noticed a child about to start climbing the shelves. He sighed internally, but he quickly sprinted towards them knowing that shelf wasn’t as stable as the others. He took up the little girl in his arms, and carried her away. Unfortunately during this instinctive action, Kite didn’t make sure that the boxes of products was properly balanced. As soon as the tall man turned back around to find a parent, boxes as high as the shelves fell towards his direction. No sound could even react as fast that the tall man had put the child in a protected position, and prepared himself for a heavy box avalanche on his back.  
But.. It never came. Kite opened his eyes back up slowly and puzzled , but saw what had stopped them. Admiration started to seep in his heart little by little. 

“ God, Careful you nerd! Get yourself together, or we’re gonna have squashed Kite.” 

Ging had saw from a different aisle what was happening, and it almost looked like he had sprinted at a godlike speed. In a flash, he had his back against the boxes that prevented them from being taken over by gravity. A worried expression turned into a silly grin when Kite looked back up at him. He made the boxes stable behind him, and stepped closer to his tall nerd. Kite sat there a little shocked, but he smiled quickly too. Ging had always been pretty athletic under his lazy baggy clothes surprisingly. The only thing that really kept the shorter man from wearing them all the time was his work apron, with that little logo in the corner.  
The little kid in Kite’s arms even started smiling at the other man. Ging seemed a little embarrassed from that point, but he chatted with Kite about it before they went back to work. Except this time, they were working more side by side. They returned the child to a mother who apologized profusely. Both men chuckled it off, and looked at each other with shining eyes. Each man truly feeling safe, and content with being friends. Throughout the rest of that day, Ging was in a much more insuring mood. He was forcing himself to help Kite with the rest of the sales, including dealing with some kids surprisingly. Once their shifts were finally done after that long day, Kite brought it up to him.  
Ging had sat down man spread on the lunch bench, and the taller man slid right next to him. He seemed to be in a charming mood oddly enough. He glanced up at him, and Kite looked back down at him with a little smile. 

“ I was just curious. You seemed to be rather more enduring with the kids today, and I was just wondering why..?”  
“ Hm?”  
The shorter man blinked thinking about it, and he responded with a light shrug. 

“ Don’t know really. You just looked like you needed help with all of them. But I also understood that the faster we sold, the faster they would leave “ 

Ging, and Kite chuckled to that with goofy smiles on their faces. The white haired one took a breath in, and out. Ging’s face cheeks rested. 

“ And people call you a selfish man.. Anyways, it was so busy today that even Cheadle had to work the cashier occasionally. So that thinking is a good change of pace for you. “ 

“ Really? I hadn’t noticed.. I was focused on something else in my mind ”  
Ging blinked without much thinking, and he stared back at his phone. 

“ Was it me, you weirdo?”  
This made the other man look back up with the lightest pink in his face. 

“ Huh? What..?” 

“ You were pretty attached to me after I nearly sent myself to the doctor’s office. That’s all I’m saying. “  
Kaito made an obvious wink, and he smiled a wider smile waiting for the other’s reaction. 

“ I-I..YoU- I was just worried! Shut up!” 

Ging suddenly pent up his back, and looked into Kite’s eyes with embarrassed fury. 

“ Shh, it’s okay Mr. Tsundere. We’ll figure it all out”

“ WHAT DO YOU MEAN-“ 

The two men went into their own debacle in the break room with Kite laughing his ass off at a pissed off Ging’s attempts to cover up any affectionate actions he had made that day. The taller man went home with the biggest grin on his face, while Ging grumpily thought over his behavior around Kite as he drove. 

But for now, those loving times will have to be pushed to the side. Kite was the pissed off one here now. 

———

He basically stared death in the eyes from his manager. She could do anything to him by this point. However, a simple annoyed huff left her. Her dark green eyes lifted while being vexed. Ging was prepared for an earful but got just a tired tone instead. Cheadle’s hands rested on her desk after standing up, and walking around it to look up at Ging. 

“ Let me get this straight. You’ve worked here for this long, and you decide to do something at stupid as that? How seriously do you take this job? The taffy machine will need cleaning again today.. Let me see the damage on Kite too “ 

“ Yes ma’am.. Yeah, he’s in the break room “  
He awkwardly shuffled out of the room with tight tenses in his whole body. The green lady’s foot steps were loud click, and clacks as Ging followed behind. His own boots making light steps in the hallway too. 

“ A grown man like you should know better than to take someone’s hair net as a joke. “ 

“ I know .. ma’am.” 

“ Did you?” 

Cheadle rolled her eyes as she approached the door then, and lightly knocked. She wouldn’t want to leave the door wide open, and embarrass Kite from people walking by in the hall. 

“ Hey! It’s me, and Ging. Can we come in?” 

“ Yeah..”  
A gentle resistant muffle came from Kaito, and he creaked the door open a bit. Both of them walked into the room while automatically closing the door behind them. Ging came back to a mess he made, and Cheadle discovered what his rashness had done. Her eyes went wide and nearly caused her mouth to drop. Kite’s clothes had been wiped up a little, but the taffy stayed glued to his white mane that was now tangled into rat nests. 

“ How bad is it?.. Oh dear..” 

“ H-Hey”  
The tall man lightly waved while feeling impresentable in front of his boss. Cheadle’s grumpy frustration at Ging turned into worry for the other in a second after seeing him. 

“ Okay hun, I want you to take the rest of the day off to clean yourself. You’ll be paid for today, don’t worry. And you..” 

She furrowed her eyebrows at the other man, with an accusing pointing finger nudging him in his chest. 

“ You better clean the taffy machine from any hair, or other mess that could’ve gotten into it. You two already know how our look in the public eye has been damaged, do you want this place to lose even more business because of y’all? Hair taffy??” 

They both quickly replied 

“ No, ma’am.” 

Ging clenched his teeth, and occasionally bit the insides of his cheeks at how Cheadle got into him. She was done after a minute though, and expected him to work harder the next day. A nice hair net was given to Kaito for when he drove back home. A messy car would’ve been hellish too. However, Kite stayed for the rest of Ging’s shift to end. To make sure that he would keep his promise. It was also just satisfying to watch the man do his punishment work too. Unfortunately, it also gave him anxieties watching Ging clean because there was much more hair pulled in then he thought. Sheesh, would he have any hair at the end of this night? 

The jingle of car keys made Kite smile though as he watched Ging get ready to end his workday. He put on his hair net for his car ride and waited for the other man in the parking lot. Eventually he was outside too, and the spiky haired one skipped to his vehicle quickly. Kaito did so too, and had agreed that Ging would simply follow Kaito’ car. The sun was slowly setting at they drove back to his apartment to take care of anything. Tonight was gonna be a long night.. 

A little honk admitted from the vehicle as Ging left it in the parking space beside Kaito’s. His car had been with him ever since he was a teen, to say it was beat up would be an understatement. The only thing that kept the old thing working was Ging’s stubbornness to keep it. Kite had gotten a newer one about a year ago to have an easier time in moving to the city. He was intensely grateful, and glad that he met Ging as soon as he did. The shorter man was one of the few people who understood living in a more rural area, and he loved to chat forest talk with Ging. His heart softened thinking about it, and his anger towards the man lightened. They were both gonna figure this out. Ging’s smart...right? 

“ Can You believe that Valentine’s Day is just around the corner? I swear it was December a few days ago.” 

Ging rose an eyebrow at Kite suddenly being more zestful rather than grumpy, but he shrugged it off. Their shoes pitted- and patted up the apartment stairs. Normally, Ging would’ve liked to see the other man’s hair swish form side to side, but he was just reminded of his stupid mistake. He rolled his eyes seeing Kite’s hair still in the hairnet, but he smiled a little when he turned back around. 

“ Y-Yeah it does kinda feel like that. But I never really got the holiday too much?.. I like the history behind it, but other than that it doesn’t mean much. For me, it just mean’s more customers in the store for those heart containers..” 

“ Oh, Is it because you’ve never had a Valentine’s before?”  
Kite teased as they approached the door of his little home. Ging’s face scrunched up grumpily hearing that. Even if it was kinda true, he didn’t need to bring it up. 

“ Shut up, and let us just get this over with..” 

Kite chuckled a bit hearing that, and he turned his key to let themselves in. Ging blinked for a moment to just take in the warm scene. His eyes nearly glittered at all the shiny lamps around the living room. There was no cold as dead blue light that you would expect from an apartment, but a rather fiery warming color coming from the lightbulbs. He even smiled when his nose twitched to smell cinnamon scented candles. It was like being back at work, but not with the painful overbearing sugary smell. It was more like a strict bakery strictly made for comfort. Both men calmed down with deep breaths as they entered in. The living room had a overly comfy huge couch, but a small television on the other side of the room. The rug underneath them had a white leopard print that was majestic, and fluffy as well. Not actual fur of course though. Kite hated people who exploited animals just for the benefit of money. The silky red curtains were longer than the windows, but it came off as nice oddly. And this safe space was completed with a medium coffee table in the middle of the room. Ging let out a small impressed whistle. 

“ This isn’t half bad. Hell, I wouldn’t mind staying the night either.”  
A little smile was made towards Kaito.  
The taller man was a little charmed by it, but he quickly remembered why Ging was even visiting in the first place. As badly as he wanted them to have a nice time, he was still sending negative energy towards the other. How he still had every right to be pissed about it.

“ Well if we don’t have a shift tomorrow, plan to. I have no idea how long it takes to get taffy out of your hair.. You’re allowed to use any needs in my house too. I realize I dragged you here without thinking about your own needs. My bad” 

Kite replied while trying to figure out what to do now. His little feet paced back, and forth a bit as Ging sat down to think as well. The shorter man threw off his boots on the side of the couch, and then put his hand to his chin. The side of his body leaning on the small kitchen counter that was connected to the living room. 

“ Why are you apologizing to me? You have goop in your hair.” 

“ Just because I was a victim to your stupidity, doesn’t mean I should be neglectful towards you. We’re still friends after all..”  
Kaito’s softer side was unraveling itself for Ging. A side usually only left for animals, and family he really loved. 

It was silent for a moment but the older man made a definite sweet smile. His eyes softened and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“ And I’m really sorry. I did a shitty thing, but you’re still with me. I should just be grateful for that. “  
The shorter man’s eyes wondered around awkwardly, but the other could still sense he was genuine. 

Kite glanced up at him from his hand to chin position. ‘What an interesting puzzle Ging is..’ He thought to himself as the infectious smile of the other made his own lips curl up. He took the hair cap on his head off and he felt as his mangled hair fell onto his shoulders. 

“ You make us sound like... nevermind.. But I’m also really glad that we could talk about this without you yelling at me”  
He wanted to make a sweet remark that would rile up the other man again, but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the consequences. 

“ It’s not like I yell every time! You just exaggerate a lot!”  
Ging huffed. 

“ Shhh, And go to the bathroom. From the couch perspective, you get up and make a left towards the hall. The door at the end is the bathroom. “  
He rolled his eyes while he slipped off his shirt. His arms went underneath and pulled up from the bottom. Kite’s skin was warmed by the air rather than turning chilly. The chest he exposed made Ging pause for a moment. Nearly staring as he got up himself. Such a thin sweet man had a muscly body like that underneath his clothes? The spiky haired one just couldn’t help but look at the beauty. There were also faded scars on his well toned stomach. It made Ging wonder more, and the image would stick in his mind for a long while. He was growing more curious about the man.  
Kaito caught on and made a tiny chuckle. 

“ When I was a kid I got into some hefty trouble with a cat in our neighborhood. I was trying to help feed her kittens, but little me couldn’t even realize how dangerous feral mothers can be. So, I was attacked pretty bad. “ 

Kite traced the permanent markings on his stomach without too much care. His eyes reflecting a more lighthearted mood rather than a depressed one. Even with how rough childhood was for him, he always tried his best to look at the bright side of things. 

“ I wasn’t the brightest back then” 

“ But that clearly shows how caring you are. You’re the kindest person I know to this day. That probably also took a hell lot of courage to attempt to help too” 

He wasn’t sure why but, Ging’s words stroke a heart cord within him. Kite’s eyes softened as well thinking about the other man. Wasn’t he the one supposed to be making Ging feel like this? Wait, what’s going on?.. Kite just wasn’t used to compliments, that’s all. It was the first time his care of animals was cherished by another. He blinked, and shook his head gently with a dorky smile. 

“ Anyways, I took it off because I don’t want water running down it. I can’t stand wet clothes hanging on me. “ 

“ Y-Yeah, that makes sense”  
Ging waddled off to the bathroom swiftly to not be made fun of for staring at Kite. The tall man soon followed. 

A few minutes had passed and Kaito was shivering feeling his head constantly getting wet, and dry. The two had decided to use anything Kite had in his cabinets before using an extreme solution. Kite sat on the tiles near the bathtub where he leaned his head towards. The sink was too small for this amount of hair. They made some chit chat as Ging massaged the white mess over, and over again. He sat by him, and tried his best with taking care of the massive heap of hair.  
Eventually it became a rhythm where the other would fill his hair with a type of shampoo before scrubbing pretty hard. Then running warm water down his hair to see what would come out. Occasionally drops of the water would run down Kaito’s chest but he didn’t mind it. Ging was doing just as he promised. 

“ I’m sure I got all the chocolate, and caramel out but the taffy is being a pain in the ass. “ 

“ I could tell from all that tugging..“ 

“ I’m trying my best!” 

“ I’m just saying use my brush more. I don’t care what gets in it “ 

“ Where in that sentence did you say, ‘ Use the brush ‘?? “ 

“ God, I’m too tired for this.. “ 

“ How do you think I feel?!”

“ You’re the whole reason why we’re here at all! It’s almost been half of an hour” 

They both huffed out sighs, and Ging began working again. He took the combs, and Kite’s favorite brush to take some taffy out harshly. However, he was getting the better hang of not hurting Kite with tugging over time. The white haired one’s eyelids slowly slid down. Simply letting the other’s hands guide his head back, and forth. He took the quietest of deep breaths, and started to get really calmed by this. As long as Ging wasn’t tugging too hard. At least he knew to start brushing his hair from the bottom, and to the top of his scalp. He knew he was in safe hands. 

“ Oh? Liking this now?” 

“ Your tough hands are sweet, and gentle once you know what your doing. I like the massaging the best though..” 

“ O-Oh.. Okay nerd.”  
He said not completely sure how to respond to a compliment like that. His mood went back to calm though. Kaito nearly chuckled again. Ging’s hands started washing once more after his awkward response. 

“ Says the person who complains about the stories in Pokémon games to me. Anyways, have you’ve done massaging before? You seriously feel like you have experience with this”  
Kite tried to brighten the tired mood with either one of Ging’s Pokémon rants, or just with flattering him more. 

“ No.. I guess I am just good with my hands.”  
He hummed back, looking down at Kite’s relaxed face when he pour some water over again. It washed out some more soap, and dry bits of taffy. But then Ging also wanted to keep the conversation going.

“ No but seriously dude, did you hear the rumor that the Gen 4 remakes were gonna be more like the ‘Let’s Go’ games? What kinda bullshit are they doing to us? This is just disrespect by this point “ 

Ging’s voice became more casual, and even a little silly which made Kite just laugh at this loving geek. His pointed nose trying to hide to the side somewhere to cover his laughing face. Soon enough, the shorter man was going at a nice pace were they could actually get to sleep that night. There was now more clean hair than taffy hair now. 

“ Say, why do you keep it like this?”  
Ging yawned a little at the end, and kept working. 

“ Hm?” 

“ Your hair, I mean. Is it a family thing, or do you just like having it this way?” 

“ It’s just me liking it this way, but as a kid I thought of something silly with it. Something I genuinely thought I could do” 

“ What kinda silly thing?”  
Ging stuck his tongue out, and began brushing the long hair once more. 

“ Ooo, this is a little embarrassing actually. But I’ll tell you. When I was smaller, I would have dreams of me walking down the aisle, or standing at the alter. My hair would either be dragging on the floor down the rows, or the ultimate hair curtain when we did the sealing kiss. I didn’t care if I wore a dress or suit, but I wanted my hair to be long for it”

Kaito dug down in his memories of being a little boy, and taking such good of his hair for that goofy reason. Both men made cute chuckles towards the other thinking about it. 

“ Been thinking about marriage since that long ago?” 

“ Not too sure but yeah. The dates I’ve been going on haven’t been very successful. And Im gonna probably be alone again for Valentine’s Day. Even Cheadle has a girlfriend she can go home to..” 

“ I wouldn’t say that Kaito. I bet someone’s gonna ask to be your Valentine’s. A handsome kind face like yours shouldn’t be left alone”  
He tried to comfort the tall man as he pulled even more taffy from his hair with some slick unsticking conditioner. 

“ When we first met, you constantly called me something close to ‘ Bird face’ or ‘Bird Beak’” 

“ Fair enough. But more people should see how nice you are. Hmm... I actually think I might be done with a couple more washes. This looks great”  
Happy reliefs swept through them both hearing, and observing that. Kite’s eyes dragged upwards towards Ging’s with the kindest pupils. As tough as he appeared to be, he was a rather sweet one if Ging found you neat. Those muscly hands that soared through his hair elegantly, could easily knock someone out if so desired. 

“ You don’t think that when I was young boy, it was weird that I was really interested in love?” 

“ That’s a weird question, but I don’t. It’s rather sweet as long as you didn’t harass anyone. Any reason why you were like that?”  
Their tones were more normal, and Ging looked genuinely curious with his question. Kaito was so glad he had someone he could talk to like this. It made him feel wanted by someone. Even if they had known each other for awhile, the two men hadn’t spent this much time together. 

“ Well to be honest.. I didn’t grow up in the safest household. So when I was little, I thought a way of escape would be through love. It seemed fun, sweet, and I could leave to a new home and job. My dreams would sometimes be me being carried away into a sunset. Those dreams were nice “  
The mood of the conversation slowly turned heavy as he explained his situation, and Ging knew not to joke at a time like this. His fingers soothed the taller man’s head as he talked. It was an action of comfort he hadn’t done for anyone in years. 

“ Well, that’s really shitty.. I’m sorry” 

“ Ging, it wasn’t like you did anything. I’m fine now. But I don’t tell a lot of people..” 

There were still clumps of candy Ging was focused on but he knew what that meant. He was happy for it as well. Kite trusted him. And he did the same. 

His hands flew through the silver like hair with only little knots here, and there left. A near purr admitted from Kite’s throat feeling more clean hair, and deep massages. By the time they were done, the taller man was much more relaxed than anything. The shorter one stood there proud of his hard work, and he made a little smile at the other. Kaito’s eyelids lowered and he mirrored Ging’s action. He stood up slowly, and felt the wet strands smack against his back which made him shiver. Ging noticed, and took a rubber band from the counter to use. He quickly went behind Kaito, and tied his massive amounts of hair into a big ol’ bun. He had to stand on his toes to tie it, but he made a good one. A couple of strands managed to sneak their way out, but that was fine with the tall man. Kite turned back around towards Ging with a brighter mood. 

“ Thanks shorty “  
Kite teased a little before leaving the bathroom finally after almost an hour. 

“ I’m not short, you’re just freakishly tall”  
He gently kicked the back of Kite’s foot as they walked out. A little snort left his big nose, and he looked back at the spiky haired one for a moment. They both seemed overwhelmingly tired. His already raccoon eyes had darkened even more somehow, and Ging obtained new eye bags. He felt a tiny bit bad, but then remembered the horrific feeling of his hair being pulled into a machine. That relaxed his goody twocshoes soul a bunch. As he thought about that day, Kaito slipped onto his couch with all of his fuzzy blankets. Wetness dripped from his head on the pillows but he didn’t mind. His body was finally warm after not having one of his favorite sweaters on. His eyelids almost even started to drift to sleep, until he took in the sounds of Ging getting ready to leave. Ging was shuffling around to get his boots back on when he spoke again. He gave a kind offer right as Ging’s hand touched the cold doorknob handle. 

“ Ging, C’mhere “  
He settled his voice with a charming tone, and quickly got the other male’s attention. The shorter man looked back from the front door a little confused. He blinked, and walked towards Kite with his hands in his pockets. A light fist gently rubbed Ging’s eye.

“ Something wrong? Did I miss a piece in your hair or somethin’? “ 

“ No, you did a good job. It wouldn’t be safe for you to drive this tired is all. It’s almost midnight, Ging. You’re allowed to use my things. Cheadle said we don’t have to come in because there’s gonna be ice on the roads in the morning ..”  
The tall man stretched under his cozy fabrics, and sat up a bit to talk to him. Gentle wiggles in his legs mainly. He then saw the other man roll his eyes unfortunately with a light gruff. 

“ I’ve dealt with worse conditions. I’ll be fine.” 

“ Why do you insist on leaving?”

“ Why do you insist on me staying?” 

Ging mirrored back with just as much attitude, and he put a hand to his hip. Their mood swings had been coming from a mixture of being tired, hungry, and a little cold.  
Kaito decided to just stand up from his blanket bundle, and cross his arms slowly at the other man. He looked down on him. 

“ Because I want you safe. Ging, please realize that you have someone who cares for you here. You’re not at work anymore, but you’re not at your home right now either. This person doesn’t want you dying. Alright? “ 

Kite’s voice was serious at first, but mellowed out as he spoke. The shorter man once giving a sprinkle of attitude stopped quickly. He rested his arms to the side, and nearly took a step back. Ging looked back up at the man who knew better. His eyes started darting around the apartment. His heart clenched thinking about how he hadn’t heard something that caring from another person in years. He wasn’t used to it at all, and he found it strange that Kite wanted him around. Ging had never grown up liking to be around people, but perhaps this man would be an exception for his lonely soul. His brown eyes rested, and he stepped back into Kite’s range. He slid his boots off once again, and looked up at the man. 

“ It’s not like I’m gonna bite you. You can sleep in my room for the night. “  
Kaito smiled while reaching down to mess up the spikes that were Ging’s hair. He bared it for a second before backing away. Why was this man being so friendly with him? People would have usually kicked him out by now. But perhaps Kite was right about staying. Ging noticed the man’s smile, and he almost mirrored that. They both took deep sleepy breaths to relax their bodies. 

“ Th..Thank you” 

“ Huh? It’s really no problem, it’s the least I could do “  
Both men started walking towards Kite’s room. Instead of going right down the hall, they made a left midway. Their hearts were starting to flutter, but neither one could make the connection quite yet. They needed more time. 

“ I know, but it’s just that I’m not used to this. Someone being kinder to me like this, I mean”  
Ging scratched the back of his head for a moment before walking into the bedroom. The room was fairly simple, but just as cozy as the living room. The fuzzy carpet tickled his feet as he took off his socks. He ran his hand over the covers on the queen sized bed. Everything felt a little fancy for him to be touching, but the other man was insisting him. He got somewhat comfortable in this foreign bed, and started tucking himself under the covers. 

“ Really? Well, I’m happy to be a first. I haven’t had someone over in a long time either. Oh wait..lemme help you.”  
The taller man approached the bed, and reached over Ging with his long noddle arms. The spiky haired one sat there awkwardly as the other started to fold blankets out for him, and tuck him in a bit. Kite’s hands ran over the other man’s body at some parts as he worked. 

“ I’m not a baby..”  
The shorter man’s cheeks started to glow a gentle pink being treated like this as a guest. 

“ But you’re letting me do it, aren’t you? Knowing you, you would’ve punched me if I was doing something you really didn’t like”  
Kaito did the finishing touches, and he chuckled lightly. 

“ mmmm...”  
Ging hummed out unsure how to feel. His nose lightly huffed, and he was allowed to sit up again. He didn’t mess it up. He was just glad he was warm underneath all of them. 

“ Something up?”  
“ You.”  
“ Hm?”  
Kaito blinked, and he slowly sat down at the other end of the bed. 

“ Nothing, I just think you’re being weird with me.” 

“ What do you mean? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?” 

“ Not really, I don’t know how to explain it.. My heart just feels... I think we can talk about this tomorrow.” 

Ging yawned once more, and started relaxing his body into the puffy mattress, and pillows. Paying no mind to the taller man still being on the bed, and flipping his body to the side under his bundle. Externally, Kite simply followed those instructions but internally his mind was going a little wild with that statement. What could that mean? It was almost like Ging was just acting oblivious to a crush like that, but it made Kite really wonder. However, all he could do in that situation was leave the room. Throughout the night, his head pondered what that probably meant. He was restless on that couch as Kite’s emotions started spiraling thinking about love. When was the last time he was with someone? He shook his head late at night to finally just let his brain rest. He needed sleep, and he finally laid down. His head face planted into the pillow beneath him, and he gently snored. 

The bright morning light seeped through the apartment windows, and highlighted Ging’s eyes. His body simply turned his head away. The covers concealed his eyes like shades.  
Alarms had been set off because they didn’t have to work a shift that day. Both of them had slept in, but Kaito had gotten up early anyways. His body had its internal clock that helped him get up before his friend. But, remembering he still had a guest in his house, he decided to do something sweet. Only right after checking his hair though.He went to the bathroom to let all his hair loose, and it all came down like a gorgeous silver fountain. He ran his hands through it, and only found a couple of tangles. Kite was impressed to say the least. Ging had never came across as a hair guy, and he found it amazing what he could do if Ging actually tried. Kite wondered why the other man was like this though. Ging was very skilled at certain things, but he would only ever do them if he found them interesting. Which he guessed was how Ging just kinda functioned. Kaito was honestly surprised to not find a half-assed job, and it honestly felt like the other man did genuinely care. It was nice, and it made his heart melt a little. The man in the bathroom brushed his hair before skipping to his little kitchen. Inside his fridge was a treat he wanted to share with Ging early now. 

His lips felt gentle pokes of something cold, and flaky. Hazelnut scent perhaps? Ging’s nose twitched getting a nice scent of food, before he fluttered his eyes open. The sunrise made his vision blurry for a second, but he made out what was in front of him quickly. He blinked slowly with uncomfortable eye crust in his eyes. He swallowed a little before smelling again. His eyes looked up on the sight of a sunlit beautiful Kite, and his soul twisted with pure goodness. Everything felt dreamy kinda. He sat on a stool leaning down slightly towards him. The taller man’s hand was pressing a doughnut against his mouth, and he tried to nibble. Unfortunately, it was taken away the last second for Kite to greet him. 

“ Goodmorning, nerd. Did you sleep well?”  
Kite’s eyelids were low from being tired, but you could tell he was really pleased. He had managed to keep Ging in for a night. However the just awakened man could only think of food then. He was woken up by it after all. 

“ Goodmorning... Gimme.”  
He slurred out his greeting but was persistent about the doughnut that had been teased just from his lips. Kaito let a mini wheeze leave him before he handed him the pastry to Ging’s hands. The sweet was a flaky chocolate filled doughnut with both chocolate, and vanilla icing on top. Kite had bought a bundle of them during a grocery trip. He had thought it would be a nice gift in the office sense they weren’t really allowed to have anything off the shelves without buying it themselves. Right now the rest were in the kitchen in that plastic container they came in. 

Kite held one of his cheeks watching the other man eat his gift. 

“ That was originally for Valentine’s Day, but it felt more necessary now. You’ll still be getting something don’t worry, but.. oh?” 

The shorter man’s cheeks were filled with the sugary food before he swallowed to talk with Kite. He placed the doughnut directly on the blanket on him though, but Kite wouldn’t think too much of it with what Ging would do next. His heart suddenly pounded like thunder against his chest when the other man insisted it. 

“ Kite, .. Can we kiss?”  
Ging was still very much in a half asleep stage, but he looked like he definitely wanted this. Kaito’s face slowly turned pink during their conversation. Did he really just say that though?

“ What..Come again?” 

“ Kiss.. ya’know. Smooch”  
He made his lips peck up a bit comedically. 

“ G-Ging...”  
He was blown away by his confidence. He thought it would take him way longer for him to ask for an action like that. 

“ This is a dream, it shouldn’t matter too much. You’re not like the real Kite. He’d hit me by now”  
Ging replied back fully confident in that statement. Both of their hearts were beating for the other, but Ging still couldn’t tell if it was real. In his mind it all felt like a dream. The comfy bed, the gorgeous friend coming in with something he had just dreamed about. It seemed too perfect in his brain to be reality. Kaito sat there stunned for a moment but he didn’t say anything more. He was purely shocked, but his heart had never been more happy. He nearly held his chest because his heart felt like it could burst at any moment. 

Ging leaned in.  
Kaito leaned in. 

If you were standing in the doorway when this happened, all you would’ve seen was Kite’s hair covering up their loving affection towards each other. It was like a curtain for their kissing privacy. Ging was warm from sleeping in a bed with so many blankets despite just having a chilly doughnut. Kaito found this almost heavenly being given love like this again. Everything was warm, and kind around him. It hurt his heart just by how much he was feeling for the other man right now. It felt like it could’ve gone for centuries, but it stopped after a few moments. Both of their faces were red this time. Their lips had just detached from each other, but they both wanted them to reconnect again already. Their hearts were now greedy for more love as they stared at each other. Kite witnessed Ging’s eyes go the softest he had ever seen them. If only they could hear each other’s heartbeats. The shorter man than raised his eyebrows, and straight up smiled. 

“ Wasn’t so bad was it? “ 

“ No.. not at all. It’s probably one of the greatest kisses I’ve ever had. First with a man at least..” 

“ Whatever you say, Dream Kite”  
Ging sat up with a big smile on his face, and it was the most innocent he had ever seen this man. He was capable of being the rudest worker known, but to see him like this totally tore up Kite’s emotions. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned in slowly back again, and pecked Ging’s prickly cheek. The shorter man’s hands moved around a little excitedly feeling another smooch against him. Almost gentle flaps. His soul simply felt uplifted feeling Kite giving him a another kiss without having to ask him. My, my, what an amazing ‘dream’ he was having. Kite’s plush lips pressed against him once more, before he leaned to whisper in his ear. 

“ This isn’t a dream, Ging..”  
Kaito said gently with his charming deep voice being put into full gear for it. 

“ Dont... be silly..” 

His eyes went wide, but he was still hopeful that this could somehow be a dream. The sweetest smile spread across Kaito’s face once again, and he held his cheek watching the other man slowly realize what he had done. What he had actually done to his crush. Ging sat straight up, and backed up. His face was turning into a burning red, and he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“ No...”  
He still was in denial 

“ Yes, want me to pinch you?”  
Kite nearly giggled out 

“ N-No.. this is just..too much.”  
He started to conceal himself back up in the covers to hide himself. 

“ That’s okay, I’ll wait for you.. Are you not good with romantic relationships in general?”  
The tall man replied in a reassuring tone while patting Ging’s head. But after a minute of acceptance of his mistake, Ging could only rise back up slowly. 

“ I mean yeah.. I’ve always just kinda had a hard time with them..”  
He had trouble making eye contact with the other man. His pupils would seem like they’re darting around a bit. This wasn’t the coziest topic for him.

“ How so?”  
Kaito asked really curious what he could do to make feel the other man comfortable if they had one. 

“ It feels like I’m being stuck to one place in a way.. There’s this home I don’t mind coming to, but I’m afraid my brain will simply find the relationship too boring after a certain period. And just .. leave for no apparent reason..  
There’s nothing wrong with the relationship itself but..”  
Ging found himself stammering on words trying to complete his thoughts. He just couldn’t think though.

“ You want a thrill every time you see them?” 

“ N-Not necessarily, just.. I want something new occasionally. I’d love them with all my heart if we did something together once a week or even just once a month that was new.” 

Ging mumbled out his thoughts not paying too close attention to how infatuated the other man was getting hearing this. The tall man’s stomach turned into a tornado of butterflies. Ging was somewhat needy, but Kite was needy for this man too. He swallowed a little hearing the shorter man ramble on about his previous relationships. What kinda love sick schoolboy was Kaito becoming? 

“ Ging?” 

“ Hm?”  
He stopped to listen to the other. 

“ May I be your Valentine?”  
His eyes shined with genuine love, and his thoughts ached with what the other man would say next. He watched his own, and each of Ging’s little movements. Ging put a hand to his chin, and smiled lightly. 

“ No” 

“ H-Huh?..”  
Kaito blinked confused for a moment, but he was willing to accept this answer. This was a matter of consent after all. 

“ I wanna be boyfriends “  
He said with a cheeky smile, and a pointer finger being aimed at his flushed face. 

“ G-Ging-PleasE”  
His heart had been played like a ball, but he was okay with it. Once he got up in a split second, his arms were immediately around the shorter man. He was careful to avoid the doughnut on the bed, as he buried his head into Ging’s chest. 

“ Of course, yes” 

“ Your’e amazing Kaito..” 

“ You are too you loveable goofyass..”


End file.
